


The Small Things, They Matter the Most (So This Is My Gift to You)

by BananaChef



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crack fic basically, F/M, Hot Air Balloon, I Blame Tumblr, Kissing, Romance, Tina wears a suit, amundsen, but Newt's a wizard so why would he either, i don't know how they work, i don't know how to link stuff so yeah, just bear with me guys, newtina, the aeronauts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: Tina made a promise to Newt: that she would be there at the fair to give him a good luck kiss when he took off in his hot air balloon. Unfortunately, life had other plans.





	The Small Things, They Matter the Most (So This Is My Gift to You)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on Tumblr by amagizooligistscase featuring GIFs from the 1862 period piece The Aeronauts (2019) starring Felicity Jones and Eddie Redmayne, and Amundsen (2019) starring Katherine Waterston in a dapper grey suit that Tina would look so badass (politicking badass) in.

Newt scanned the ground for Tina, hoping beyond hope that she was out there, in the waving, cheering crowd of people (mostly elated children and their parents), but he couldn’t see her anywhere. She said she’d had an important meeting to attend in the city, but it ended almost an hour ago. _She should be here by now_, he thought desperately.

* * *

Tina gripped the seat of the car, reaching inside her pocket and fingering her necklace impatiently as she watched the view through the window. She was late to the fair—that sounded stupid and childish, but she’d promised Newt that she’d give him a good luck kiss before he took off in the hot air balloon. It was the little things that were the most important to the new couple, because, as Theseus had reminiscently told them, it was the small things that he missed the most about Leta.

Newt had been raving about this venture for the past three months and had even picked her up and spun her in a circle when he told her the news after arriving home one day. Unfortunately, the date of the hot air balloon fundraiser (to get more funds for the Beast Division) ended up coinciding with a meeting Tina couldn’t afford to miss.

She’d been put forth by MACUSA as their candidate for Head of the International Confederation of Wizard’s Auror Task Force, which was essentially being created as an international coalition of Aurors to fight against Grindelwald. As the only candidate who had actually encountered the dark wizard she had a serious advantage, but it hadn’t been enough for her to win, or so Theseus had told her. He’d convinced her to wear a respectable grey suit to the meeting, which had grabbed everyone’s attention and convinced the majority of the naysayers to vote the witch in as the official leader of the ICW Task Force.

Theseus had gone over to Tina and hugged her, celebrating her victory, and she had plastered a smile on her face before borrowing his pocket watch to check the time. She’d realized that it was still ten minutes until Newt was supposed to leave, so she’d bid Theseus a quick goodbye and beat a hasty retreat out into the busy streets of London.

Tina’s cab-hailing efforts (the fairground had anti-Apparating enchantments) had rewarded her and she’d been fidgeting in her seat ever since she’d breathlessly told the driver where to go.

“We’re here,” the cabbie murmured, shaking Tina out of her thoughts and into reality.

She paid the man and stepped out of the car, walking around to the other side, but stopped short when she spotted the giant balloon with the Magizoologist in it—it was already floating in the sky, only two weights still holding it down.

* * *

Newt looked over the edge of the basket one last time with a resigned sigh before letting down the second last weight of the hot air balloon. He smiled out at the crowd and reached over the edge to pick up the ladder, but a familiar voice called out his name.

“Newt!”

Startled, he looked towards the voice and saw Tina in a dapper grey suit running towards him, and adrenaline rushed through him.

“Tina!” he yelled back, a giant smile flooding his face as he quickly dropped a weight back down.

She made it to the ladder and climbed it hastily, Newt reaching out to pull her into the basket once she was close enough.

“You made it—” but he was cut off by her lips being pressed against his, a now-familiar sensation yet quite magical every time.

“I couldn’t let you leave without giving you that good luck kiss,” the Auror explained with a smile.

Newt pulled her into a tight hug before taking in her breathlessness and slightly mussed hair.

“Where were you? I thought the meeting ended an hour ago,” he questioned, smoothing her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

She took his hand, excitement slowly trickling into her features.

“Some of the attendees arrived late,” she explained before exploding with happiness. “I got the job, Newt! Theseus was right, wearing this suit really worked!”

“Really?! That’s wonderful, Tina!” He pulled her into another hug. “That’s amazing!”

When they pulled out of the hug the two remained close, the Brit getting lost in the witch’s eyes.

“I—” They started at the same time and broke out in meager laughter.

“You first,” Tina prompted with a smile.

“I was simply going to say that I love you.”

She bit her lip and smiled, tears gathering in her eyes. “Simply?”

“Did I, er, say something wrong?”

“No! I love you, too, Newt. You’re just such a Dorcas,” Tina tilted her forehead against his, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“What’s a Dorcas?” Newt asked confusedly, lifting an eyebrow.

“An idiot,” his girlfriend laughed.

He smiled at her boisterous laughter and an idea popped into his mind.

“Stay with me.”

“What?”

“Soar into the sky with me, Tina. It’ll be just you, me, and the sun, if only for a little while.”

“Of course! I love you, _Newt Scamander_,” she responded happily.

“I love you more, _Tina Goldstein_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Support Me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/T6T81ESTJ)


End file.
